Our First Valentine's Day
by XxarlimeXx12
Summary: It was Troy and Gabriella’s first Valentine’s day as a couple. And Troy has a lot planned for them. But what happens when something terrible happens that involves Troy. Full summery inside. Written in response to Kristen’s Category. TxG ONE-SHOT


_**TITLE: **__Our First Valentine's Day_

_**AUTHOR: **__XxarlimeXx12(Ariel)_

_**FEEDBACK:**__ I'd absolutely love you if you did!_

_**RATING: **__Rated K+ for Troyella cuteness and Troy Bolton hotness =]_

_**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own any part of this wonderful story._

_**Summary: It was Troy and Gabriella's first Valentine's day as a couple. And Troy has a lot planned for them. But what happens when something terrible happens that involves Troy. Will Troy and Gabriella get their perfect day or will obstacles keep them apart?**_

_This is written in response to Kristen's Category. Which states, It doesn't have to be their first Valentines day, it can be set in the future, or during their high school years. I'll leave those details up to you writers. Only main thing I want in this is their Valentine's day. By the way, I love those detailed and mature fics!_

* * *

**Troyella**

_Noun_

_1. A mix between the name Troy and Gabriella_

_2. The cutest couple at East High_

_3. Two people who love each other_

Troy Bolton. Many people would describe him as the basketball captain. His team mates would describe him as their go-to guy. And his friends referred to him by the nickname that Chad had given him during their sophomore year which was Hoops. But only one person referred to him as sweet, funny, romantic, and overall handsome.

Gabriella Montez. Many people would describe her as the new girl. Her scholastic decathlon would refer to her as their answered prayer. And her friends would call her a variety of nicknames they had given her including Gabs, Ella, and Gabby. But only one person called her pretty, beautiful, and was the only one who was allowed to call her Brie.

And these two people were know as Troyella.

Gabriella was going through her locker when she felt two arms wrap around her waist and a head drop on her shoulder.

"Oh I wonder who that could be. I don't think it could be my amazing boyfriend because he is supposed to be at basketball practice right now or as he told me because I wanted to spend my free period with him."

"You know me too well Gabs. But I do have basketball practice. I just wanted to come see my beautiful girlfriend. So have you seen her?" Gabriella turned around with a smile on her face.

"You know I don't think I have seen her. Between you and me though, she really wants a kiss from you too. But don't tell her I told you that." Troy's smile turned into smirk as he walked close to Gabriella, making her back go into the lockers. Before she was able to react towards the pain of her lock digging into her back, she felt Troy's lips attack her own pair. He placed his hands above her head, as if he was trapping her there although she had no plan to escape. His lips broke contact with hers before lowering them to her neck. He gently bit on the spot below her ear, smiling when he heard a low moan escape her mouth. "Troy I thought you had basketball practice?"

"I'd rather stay here with you." His lips made their way back to their previous spot. Instead of pushing him away, she held his head in place. But after a few minutes, she heard the late bell ring.

"Troy you have to go. I don't think your dad would like to know why you were late to practice."

"Oh gosh he's going to kill me. I'm sorry Ella I'll see you later." He placed a quick kiss on her lips and winked before dashing down the hall towards the gym.

"That boy is crazy El. I don't know how you put up with him." Gabriella turned her head to see Taylor McKessie, her first friend at East High. She looked in the direction that Troy had gone while speaking.

"I guess I just love him too much."

"Yea I thought…wait did you just say that you love him?"

"I was waiting for you to catch on to that. I'm going to tell him on Friday."

"You're going to tell him on Valentine's Day? That is so adorable." The girls walked through the halls, discussing their plans for Valentine's Day.

**Meanwhile in the Gym**

"Hey Hoops what did you plan for Gabs this Friday?"

"I planned the whole day for her. There is something that I want to tell her."

"What is it?"

"I want to tell her that I love her." That definitely shocked Chad. He didn't expect that to come out of Troy's mouth. He knew that his friend had strong feelings for Gabriella but he didn't know that he loved her.

"Wow man I didn't know you felt that way about Ella. You two were just meant to be though. From the first time I met her, I knew there was something special about her and the way you two connected."

"I think that had to be one of the sweetest things you've ever said."

"I know but if you ever tell anyone that I said that then…"

"I know, I know you'll come into my room when I'm sleeping and shave my hair off. But if you did then somebody else wouldn't be too happy either. A certain someone likes to run their fingers threw my hair." Chad laughed and pushed Troy's shoulder before shooting a basketball.

Thursday had come along and Troy had a problem. Something had come up and he wouldn't be able to take Gabriella out tomorrow. He was just afraid to tell her. It would've been their fist Valentine's day together. Speaking of Gabriella,

"Hey Troy I can't wait for tomorrow." This would just make the news even harder. She noticed that his face had fallen when she said that. "What's wrong Troy?"

"I know that you're excited about tomorrow but it turns out that I can't take you." Gabriella heard the sadness in his voice.

"Troy you never cancel unless it's something serious. What happened? You can tell me." Troy looked at the ground, as if he was gaining courage, before lifting his head again. This time Gabriella noted the unshed tears in his eyes. Now it definitely was serious. Troy never cried.

"My aunt in Colorado has been in the hospital for a few weeks. We got a call the other day from the hospital. Gabriella my aunt died from a blood clot." Without another word Gabriella immediately wrapped her arms around Troy's torso.**(I was tired of the word waist so I used torso instead =]) **She assumed he was crying because she felt some wetness on her neck. All she did was hold onto him tight and try to sooth him by lightly running her fingers through his hair.

"It'll be okay Troy, it'll be okay." Was all Gabriella could think of to say. "I understand that we won't be able to spend Valentine's day and I'm mad about it either. But when do you leave?" Troy hadn't even told her he was going.

"I leave this afternoon. I don't know if I can do this Gabriella. And I want to ask you something that I not sure how you'll respond to it. I wanted to know if you could come with me to Colorado."

"I don't know why you weren't sure about it. Of course I'll come with you to Colorado. I know it won't be an ideal Valentine's day but as long as I can spend the day with you, everything is fine."

And for the first time that afternoon,

Troy **had **smiled

* * *

Calls were made. Tickets were bought. Luggage was packed. All that was missing was the two teens themselves. They were last seen in Troy's room.

"Are you sure this is what you want Gabs? I don't want to ruin our first Valentine's day together."

"Troy I want to be with you today. You don't have to keep making sure I'm alright. We could me going to the pizzeria down the street and I wouldn't care. I just want to be with you."

"That makes me feel so much better." He leaned in to kiss her again.

"Alright you two we have to get to the airport." The two pulled away as Troy's mom, Lucille yelled up to them. The two looked into each others eyes before walking downstairs. Gabriella squeezed Troy's hand and offered him a comforting smile.

Lucille and Jack Bolton took their SUV while Troy took Gabriella in his Audi**(Which is Zac Efron's real car too.) **This left the two kids to have some alone time before all the craziness started. Throughout the ride, Troy kept a tight grip on Gabriella's hand.

They arrived at the airport, at least 45 minutes before their flight. By the time they got in, through security and found their boarding area, it was time to board. Lucille and Jack were seated in 5 and 6F while Troy and Gabriella were in 1 and 2G. Again so the two could be left alone.

"Troy everything is going to be alright. I'm here with you it's okay." She noticed how shaky and uneasy he looked.

"I know that it's just I don't know if I can do the speech Gabs." Troy had been asked to speak during the funeral.

"Trust me. I know that you have the courage to do it. Just look at me if you need help."

"Thanks Brie and again I appreciate you coming with me."

"No problem Troy. I didn't want you to have to go through this alone. And besides I know what it feels like to lose someone close to you." Troy gently squeezed her shoulder. She was talking about her dad.

"Why don't you get some sleep Gabs. We have a while till we get to Colorado." Gabriella nodded as her eyes slowly drooped and her head fell lightly on Troy's shoulder. He watched her sleep before placing his head near hers and closing his eyes too.

Hours later Troy felt someone nudge his shoulder. He lifted his head to see his parents. Looking around he realized that the plane had landed. He looked down to see Gabriella still sleeping on his shoulder.

"Hey sleepyhead it's time to get up." Troy gently ran his fingers over her cheeks and watched as her eyes slowly opened.

"Hey Troy." Gabriella rubbed her eyes and saw Troy's parents standing next to them. "Are we in Colorado? I guess we fell asleep for a while." Troy held out his hand as Gabriella took it. Their fingers naturally intertwining

The group walked out of the plane to collect their luggage. If you didn't know that they were staying for a week you would think there were only there for a day. Troy had somehow managed to fit everything he needed for a week in one bag.

"I still don't believe you have enough stuff for a week. Even your dad has 2 bags." Lucille pointed out as Troy only grabbed one bag off the luggage claim.

"Lucille you know that Troy probably just stuffed some random clothes in his bag." The two women laughed as Troy playfully glared at Gabriella. Things were starting to seem alright.

"Well at least I don't need 4 bags to carry everything Gabriella." He mocked serious as Gabriella mocked gasped at him.

"At least I probably have planned outfits for each day and I'm not going to just throw some random stuff on." Jack and Lucille laughed as the two teens faces, seconds later, came inches apart before Troy closed the gap and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"You know I could never stay mad at you Gabs."

"How do you know that I wasn't serious?" Troy's face had fallen after her comment. "Gotcha." Troy's face, moments later, turned into a smirk as he realized she was joking. Before Gabriella even had time to think, she felt herself suspended in mid air. Troy had picked her up and was spinning her around.

"Troy…Troy put me down. Please." It was hard for Troy to understand her over the laughter, but he obliged and put her back down while lacing their fingers together. They hadn't noticed that Troy's parents had taken a picture of the two.

"Alright guys that's enough for now. We have to get to the hotel." Realization dawned on Troy's face when he remembered why there were here. Gabriella noticed this and pulled him into a reassuring hug before walking again

The days had passed quickly and it was now the day of the funeral. Everyone was downstairs ready to go, well except Troy. Knowing were he was, Gabriella walked upstairs to see Troy sitting on his old childhood bed.

"Hey Troy we have to go." For the first time during this trip, Troy lifted his head and Gabriella saw his red, puffy eyes and the tears running down his face. She quickly walked over to wrap her arms around Troy. "Oh gosh Troy I can't imagine how you feel right now but I think we both know that you're aunt wouldn't want you like this. She would want you to go to that funeral, make your speech, and then move on. Of course there will always be a piece of you that will remember this but it won't hurt if you move on. And I'm here whenever you need me." It was silent for a minute before Troy spoke up.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I'm glad I did it. I think that was exactly the things I needed to hear. It's just a part of me doesn't want all this to be real. It wants me to think that all of this was a dream and that I'm not really in Colorado right now, getting ready to go to her funeral. But I have to face it and I'm glad I get to face this with you by my side." Gabriella couldn't help the tears that left her eyes at Troy's words. Her smile grew when she felt Troy's thumb gently brush away her tears.

The two walked down the stairs, ready to face that fateful day.

* * *

"My Aunt Maggie was a great person. She was liked by many and loved by everyone. She could brighten everything up. I remember one time when I was little. It was the first time I had been away from my parents. But she wouldn't let me cry, instead she made sure to take my mind off of it. We had so much fun that day that I had even forgotten that my parents were gone. She just had that ability. I will miss her but someone very close to me said that there will always be a piece of me that will remember this, but it won't hurt to move on. And that person gave me the courage I need to come up here and give this speech. And Aunt Maggie, if you can hear me, I hope that wherever you are you are in peace. Thank you."

Applause filled the air as Troy walked down to the awaiting arms of his girlfriend.

"I am so proud of you. For everything you have gone through and the way you handled it."

"I couldn't have done it without you. And as I said, someone close to me got me through this day. What a Valentine's day we had been through. I never got to tell you this on Friday but.." Troy closed his eyes momentarily before reopening them. "I really didn't want this to be the place I tell you but that doesn't matter. Gabriella Montez, I love you."

And without hesitation Gabriella answered back,

"I love you too Troy Bolton."

* * *

**Well what an amazing journey this two went through. And in the end they got to spend that special day together. I just love happy endings =] **

**Anyway I love reviews so if you just hit that little 'Submit Review' button, I would be forever grateful.**

**XxarlimeXx12 aka Ariel**


End file.
